Le Survivant
by IMANOU
Summary: Et si on effaçait tout et qu'on recommençait ? "Le survivant" est l'histoire de la prophétie réinterprétée. Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres marque Harry comme son égal, il laisse une part de soi en lui. De cet acte magique originel naîtra un être à part. Et si ce pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore est finalement, fatalement cet Horcruxe inopiné ? Dark Harry.
1. Conscience

**Livre I (Chapitre 1)**

**Conscience**

Lorsqu'il se leva ce matin du 31 juillet 1990, une chaleur étouffante régnait dans son petit placard, au dehors les oiseaux excités par le thermostat s'égosillaient furieusement. Il allait faire beau, un temps idéal pour quiconque s'apprête à en profiter. Quiconque mis à part lui.

Dans cette atmosphère suffocante, couché, les yeux grands ouverts et fixant une petite araignée qui jouait à l'acrobate, il s'octroya une parenthèse de conscience, une sorte de face à face avec soi ; c'était un jour important après tout, on n'a pas dix ans tous les jours...

Il n'était plus un petit garçon désormais. Il grandissait et ce faisant, il assimilait de mieux en mieux certaines choses. Il n'était pas normal de ne jamais avoir vu ses parents, même pas en photo. Il n'était pas normal de devoir dormir dans un placard alors qu'il y avait une chambre libre sous le même toit, une chambre pour jouets. Il n'était pas normal de ne pas avoir d'amis. Il n'était pas normal...

Et tendis qu'Harry faisait mentalement cette longue liste de ce qui n'était pas normal dans son existence, il se rendait compte, avec une clarté inédite, de cette présence qu'il charriait avec lui du levé au coucher, comme un vieil ami ; _sa solitude_. Elle était en lui et avec lui, presque palpable. Une entité à part entière. Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti aussi intensément qu'à ce moment-là.

Souvent, Harry rêvait qu'un parent lointain viendrait le chercher un jour pour l'emmener avec lui ; il aurait alors quitté les Dursley pour de bon. Il aurait été heureux, entouré. C'était cette douce utopie qui lui permettait de ne pas flancher lorsqu'on lui faisait vivre les pires mesquineries. Les années passant, il devait admettre qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour que ce scénario se réalise, mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire encore. Car, sinon, la vie ne lui réservait rien de bien réjouissant, rien d'autre qu'un quotidien morne et solitaire.

_Tu es faible, Harry_.

Il sursauta dans son lit de fortune et se cogna la tête contre le plafond. Les larmes aux yeux, il se teint le front entre les mains, abasourdi par le choc. Contre sa paume, sa cicatrice palpitante était chaude comme la braise. Il resta ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que la douleur démunisse plus ou moins. Il allait avoir un joli bleu, encore un. Son imagination lui jouait des tours et il se figurait entendre sa voix intérieure lui chuchoter ses propres et mortifiantes pensées à l'oreille...

Je ne suis pas faible, se rependit-il dans un murmure, je ne suis qu'un petit garçon.

_Non, tu ne l'es plus._

La voix en lui avait retentit de nouveau, il put mieux l'analyser cette fois. En réalité, il n'entendait pas vraiment les mots, il les ressentait, les pensait... ou quelque chose les pensait en lui ? L'idée le fit frissonner.

_Personne ne peut te sauver Harry, personne ne viendra pour toi. Il te faut abandonner ces faux espoirs, sinon, tu resteras ainsi, faible et pathétique. Existes-tu seulement ?_

J'existe ! répliqua-il, presque malgré lui, affolé pour de bon. Bien sûr que j'existe !

Le cœur battant, le crane en feu, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de se ressaisir. Il vivait l'un de ces moments étrange et inexplicable qui avait coutume de lui arriver. Son esseulement devait avoir eu raison de lui finalement. Il était devenu fou !

_Tu n'as pas de famille. Tu n'as pas d'amis. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et pourtant, personne ne te le souhaitera. Tu es un fantôme ..._

Cette constatation le heurta profondément, l'emplit de colère et de chagrin.

Tais-toi ! tais-toi ! tais-toi... se répéta-il, désespéré que cet état de conscience soit si vif et si éloquent.

Jamais sa cicatrice ne l'avait fait autant souffrir. Il était en sueur désormais, nauséeux et tremblotant. Il se concentrait si fort sur son envie de faire taire cette voix en lui, qu'il fut au bord de l'évanouissement.

_Refuser de se battre, continuer à se mentir, c'est le choix des faibles Harry ..._

Il y parvint néanmoins, car la voix faiblit et disparue. Cette présence qu'il ressentait en lui devint moins concrète, plus diffuse. Il resta un moment sur le bord du lit, faible et étourdi. Il mit un instant à se reprendre et lorsqu'il fut capable de raisonner à nouveau, il eut le sentiment accablant d'avoir fait une énorme erreur. Que venait-il de faire concrètement ? Faire taire la voix de la vérité ? Refuser d'admettre une douloureuse réalité ? Il était vraiment faible. Faible et pathétique et son existence était dépourvue d'intérêt.

Non ! Je ne veux pas rester ainsi. Que dois-je faire, que dois-je faire ? supplia-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, concentra toute son énergie à la recherche de cette voix, de cette présence jusqu'à lors ignoré mais (il en était certain désormais) partie intégrante de lui. Il la fit rejaillir comme on tirerait un être cher suspendu au bord d'un précipice ; avec toute la force que procure le désespoir.

_Il faut être prêt à changer les choses, _s'entendit-il dire._ Es-tu prêt Harry ? _

Je suis prêt !

_Ça ne peut se faire que dans la douleur..._

Ça ne sera pas une première.

_Dans ce cas écoute-moi. Ecoute-toi, car on ne fait qu'un... tu sais ce que tu dois faire._

S'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour assister à ce qui était en train de se passer dans le placard du 4 Privet Drive en cet instant, outre l'incompréhension, cette personne en aurait ressenti un profond effroi. Le petit garçon se métamorphosait à vue d'œil. Ses traits innocents se durcirent, son air de désarrois laissa place à un masque d'impassibilité et son regard vert si agréable d'ordinaire devint dérangeant, troublant.

Harry se leva, un peu maladroit dans sa démarche, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à sa propre physionomie. Il se dirigea vers un coin du placard, prit une grande inspiration et avec calme et froideur se cogna consciencieusement le front contre le mur. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Le sang gicla. L'écho de ces coups se répercuta dans toute la maison. Vernon et Pétunia sursautèrent dans leur lit, même Dudley en fut réveillé le cœur battant.

Dans son placard, après un énième coup, Harry s'évanouit.


	2. Renaissance

**Livre I (Chapitre 2)  
****Renaissance**

Dans son rêve, la femme criait et ses supplications lui déchiraient le cœur. Il voulut l'aider, intervenir, mais il était paralysé, crucifié.

Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferais ce que vous voudrez...

Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote...Allez, pousse-toi...

Soudain, son point de vue changea ; il était plus grand désormais, il regardait la femme de haut. Il se sentait mieux, la peine, la pitié qu'il ressentait l'avait quitté, au contraire, il jubilait à présent. Il était si proche du but ! Il avait envisagé d'épargner la femme, mais comme elle s'obstinait, il se décida à en finir avec elle aussi. Tout bien réfléchi, il était plus prudent d'éradiquer cette famille pour de bon.

Il leva le bras, sa main était d'une blancheur cadavérique, il tenait quelque chose entre ses doigts fin ; l'instrument de sa puissance. Il pensait à l'enfant dans son berceau. _Ça sera bientôt fini_... Mais, avant, il devait s'occuper de la mère. Il y eut un léger souffle puis la lumière verte l'éblouit. Le dernier cri de la femme s'étrangla dans sa gorge, elle fut projetée contre le mur. Elle glissa doucement par terre, désarticulée, l'œil vide. Le rire cruel, glaçant, tant de fois ouïe retentit ; il en était la source cette fois.

Harry s'agitait dans son lit, riant et pleurant tour à tour dans un marmonnement confus.

_Réveille-toi...,_ dit une voix en lui. _Réveille-toi, Harry._

Il voulait se réveiller, il le désirait plus que tout, mais il en était incapable. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il allait faire à l'enfant, mais il se sentait tiré comme dans un engrenage. Il devait le faire, il en avait une certitude inébranlable ! L'enfant était une menace, ou plutôt, il en deviendra une s'il vivait ; la prophétie le certifiait. Il s'approcha. Le nourrisson, s'était mis debout dans son berceau, maladroitement. Il avait été calme jusque-là, il regardait ce qui se passait autour de lui avec intérêt, amusé, mais à présent son petit visage était convulsé, son regard chagrin. Il reniflait, prêt à pleurer. Sentait-il que sa fin était proche ?

Il visa soigneusement la tête et savoura un instant sa victoire ; il avait déjoué le destin lui-même. Même s'il était dur pour lui de comprendre comment un être aussi commun pourrait un jour constituer une menace pour lui ; lui qui était allé plus loin que quiconque dans le chemin vers l'immortalité... Le petit garçon le fixait de ses yeux verts, ces même yeux verts que les siens...

_Avada Kedavra !_

Sa cicatrice explosa. Il avait l'impression que son crane se fendait en deux. Il émergea dans un sursaut de douleur et d'effroi. Gémissant comme un animal blessé, il agrippa son oreiller, y fourra sa tête pour étouffer son cri.

Il est réveillé, dit la voix de Dudley derrière la porte. Son cousin, jeta un coup d'œil furtif de derrière la porte pour s'en assurer ; il devait l'avoir entendu hurler.

Tais-toi Dudley, ne parle pas aussi fort ! grogna l'oncle Vernon. Pétunia, chérie, va le voir avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne.

Petit à petit sa cicatrice se calmait, une douleur diffuse prit le relais ; il avait l'impression vivace d'avoir le cran coincé dans un étau. Ses paupières lourdes comme du plomb s'ouvrirent sur un environnement étranger. Ça empestait une odeur caractéristique d'eau de javel et de médicaments. Il était seul dans une petite chambre jaune canari, avec sur les murs des dessins insipides d'arc-en-ciel et de fleurs. Même s'il y voyait très mal sans ses lunettes, il devina qu'il devait être dans un hôpital ou une clinique.

Sa tête était enturbannée de pansements et pesait lourd sur son cou vacillant. Dans son esprit ses pensées peinaient à se mettre en place ; son cerveau était comme gelé, groggy. Il devait se rappeler à tout prix la raison pour laquelle il avait fini ici ; il allait surement avoir de très grands problèmes avec les Dursley et tant qu'il ne se rappelait de rien, il n'en devinait pas encore l'ampleur.

A en juger par la source de la douleur il s'était fait mal à la tête et méchamment. Pourtant, il se rappelait très bien s'être réveillé dans son placard comme d'habitude. C'était son anniversaire et il avait commencé à penser à toutes ces choses qui n'allaient pas... il avait entendu une voix, oui, il s'en rappelait bien à présent, et il s'était cogné la tête contre le plafond-bas... Oui, ce fut certainement ainsi qu'il s'était fait mal. Il dut conclure à cette version même si tout cela lui semblait être un rêve aussi insensé que celui qui venait tout juste de le réveiller... Un rêve où il faisait du mal...où, il se faisait du mal ?

La tante Pétunia entra et referma avec une grande précaution la porte derrière elle, dans l'optique de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle le fixa un moment sans rien dire, avec une expression étrange sur le visage. De l'inquiétude ?

Tu t'es réveillé, nota-elle inutilement.

Hum, marmonna-il, incapable d'articuler.

Des infirmiers et des gens de l'administration vont venir te poser des questions, sur ton...accident, lâcha-elle, brusquement. On leur a déjà dit que tu étais tombé dans les escaliers et que tu t'étais cogné le front. Tu vas leur répéter cette version des faits, sans rien ajouter. Entends-tu ?

Je suis tombé dans les escaliers ? s'enquit-il étonné. Il ne se rappelait pas être sorti de son placard.

Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ne me force pas à répéter. Dit leur simplement ce qu'on a convenu, insista-elle, irritée. Tu peux dire aussi que tu es maladroit de nature, s'ils te posent des questions sur les bleus que tu as sur le corps. 

Elle parlait rapidement et doucement et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs derrière elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'on la surprenne.

_Ne l'écoute pas, Harry. _

Malgré sa surprise, Harry tenta de ne pas réagir et de demeurer calme. L'hôpital était un endroit dangereux pour quiconque présentait des signes de folie. La voix en lui n'était ni un rêve, ni une hallucination, elle était bien réelle, elle tentait de l'aider ou du moins, il l'espérait.

_Il faut que les choses changent, tu te rappelles ? Elle a peur, ne vois-tu pas ? Tu as un pouvoir sur elle à présent, tu peux faire d'elle ce que tu veux.  
_

Ce n'était pas faux, ce qu'Harry avait pris pour de la préoccupation était en réalité de la peur. La tante Pétunia n'en avait rien à faire de son état et ne s'en inquiétait en aucun cas. Elle craignait juste que des étrangers sachent qu'il dormait dans un placard au plafond si bas qu'il s'y était cogné ou encore qu'il avait un cousin si prévenant qu'il manifestait son attachement par des coups répétés.

Et si je ne voulais pas mentir ? s'entendit-il dire presque malgré lui, car la voix en lui, lui soufflait son texte. Et si j'avais une autre histoire à raconter ? 

Le son de sa propre voix lui parut différent, plus assuré, plus rebelle aussi. Il n'était pas réellement sûr d'aimer ça, cette sensation étrange de ne plus contrôler ses propres pensées, ses propres paroles... Mais, il était tellement fatigué et endolori qu'il n'y fit pas obstacle.

La tante Pétunia était soufflée.

Tu vas avoir de très grands ennuis, lui assura-elle.

Pas autant que Pétunia et Vernon Dursley après que tout l'hôpital aura entendu parler du pauvre orphelin maltraité par la seule famille qui lui reste. 

Il répétait mot à mot ce que cette conscience en lui, lui dictait. Ce n'était pas si dérangeant après tout, il y avait une grande part de vérité là-dedans. Ce qui le troublait le plus en réalité, c'est ce ton d'insolence, de hardiesse qu'il parvenait à insuffler à sa voix, une voix qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Il bluffait évidemment, il n'avait pas l'intention réelle de mettre les Dursley dans une mauvaise situation et ce malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer jusque là ; cependant, la tante Pétunia semblait le trouver très crédible, elle pâlit à vue d'œil, déglutit avec difficulté. Elle paraissait partagée entre l'envie de l'étrangler et celle de le supplier.

_Ne flanche pas Harry, c'est le moment pour toi de te distinguer._

C'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, flancher. Il commençait à trouver que tout cela allait trop loin, qu'il allait trop loin et il craignait les conséquences qui allaient en résulter. Ignorant les sollicitations véhémentes de sa voix intérieure, il fut sur le point de faire marche arrière de s'excuser et de promettre d'obéir, mais un fait inattendu survint.

Mais que veux-tu enfin ? pressa-elle. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux et tu l'auras ...

C'était une révolution dans le monde d'Harry, on voulait savoir ce qu'il voulait, on s'intéressait à ses envies. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un n'était que la tante Pétunia, ce n'en était pas moins une victoire pour autant.

Je veux que ça change, annonça-il et cette fois-ci, il était seul maître de ses paroles. Je veux que les choses changent. 

_Beaucoup de choses vont changer, acquiesça la voix en lui, à commencer par toi Harry. Tu entames ta renaissance..._


	3. L'intrus

**Livre I (Chapitre 3)  
****L'intrus**

Il avait fait une traversée dans les ténèbres et l'oubli.

Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Il ne pouvait dire. Comment calculer cette donnée abstraite qu'était le temps pour lui ? Il avait été déchiré, mutilé, réduit à rien. Pas tout à fait à rien. Qu'était-il donc ? Une entité, une conscience écorchée ? Il avait erré, tour à tour conscient et en sommeil. Au tout début, aveugle, sourd et muet.

Par instinct, il s'était rétracté sur lui-même, sur ses moignons ; il se protégeait. De qui ? De quoi ? Qu'était-il donc ? Ce n'était pas encore le moment de le savoir. Il avait sommeillé.

Le hasard voulut qu'il se réveillât de nouveau. Il était quelque chose. Il s'était découvert. Dans son purgatoire, une autre conscience cohabitait. Ou bien était-ce le contraire ? _Il_ cohabitait. _Il_ était l'intrus, l'anomalie. Il était une chose, mais quoi ? Il fut longtemps perdu.

Malgré sa défiance, il s'était étendu vers cette autre conscience. Il avait trouvé son chemin à travers elle ; combattant l'omission et la torpeur. Il entendit tout d'abord ; il écouta avant de comprendre. Lorsqu'il commença à comprendre, il vit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parvint à voir à travers _l'autre_ qu'il émergea enfin.

Son refoulement pris fin au moment même où il en eut conscience. Car, il manquait jusqu'à lors de la connaissance suffisante pour constater sa propre ignorance Il se noyait donc dans sa propre dénégation sans le savoir jusqu'à cet instant. Mais ces temps-là étaient révolus.

Il naquit dans son hôte. 

Cet éveil ne lui apporta pas toute sa conscience, car il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était et à quoi il aspirait. Il avait beau partagé le corps et l'esprit de cet autre, du _garçon_, il savait pourtant qu'ils faisaient deux, qu'ils étaient distincts. Distincts quoi que liés.

Aux prémices de cette renaissance, vinrent les souvenirs de soi, ou du moins est-ce ainsi qu'il les interprétait. Ces fragments de mémoires se manifestaient lorsque le garçon dormait, dans ses rêves mêmes. Il avait été un être entier, autrefois il avait été un garçon puis un homme, ensuite il fut longtemps autre chose, une créature à part. Ses ambitions étaient aussi grandes qu'il l'était, ses aspirations fermes. Fort, puissant, vénéré, il fut jadis. C'était néanmoins insuffisant pour se connaitre tout à fait ou pour comprendre sa situation, mais cela lui apportait une certaine confiance, un encrage. C'était important, car, souvent, il craignait de s'oublier à nouveau, de glisser vers le néant, de disparaitre dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience…

Ce n'était pas chose impossible, car, parfois, il arrivait que le garçon sente sa présence. Il pesait sur lui comme un fardeau et souvent il l'assimilait à ce sentiment accablant de solitude et d'abandon qui le taraudait. En murissant il gagnait en conscience, il empiétait donc sur celle de l'_autre_. Quelquefois, il arrivait qu'il se manifeste à travers lui en réalité il s'entraînait à le faire. Le garçon luttait sans le savoir, il le repoussait inconsciemment dans les ténèbres de l'amnésie. Mais il n'était plus aussi faible désormais, il parvenait à lutter de son côté, il s'imposait. Il commençait à se connaitre, son tempérament était combatif.

Il étendait dans son hôte ses ramifications, chaque jour un peu plus il s'implantait indéniablement. Son intelligence grandissante et la synthèse de ses expériences lui permettait de comprendre certaines choses l'une d'entre elle était plus importante que tout. Plus son hôte était faible et démuni, mieux étaient ses chances de l'influencer à sa guise.

Cette constatation bouleversa son univers. Il avait observé le garçon, il n'avait fait que ça ! que pouvait-il faire d'autre jusque-là ? Il connaissait bien ses faiblesses et pour cause, il avait partagé ses peines pathétiques, ses tourments, sa solitude. Rien ne lui était plus facile que d'en faire son instrument. Et puis, il ne le découvrait qu'à peine, mais il lui apparut qu'il avait une voix, qu'il avait son mot à dire et que ce dernier résonnait dans son hôte. 

Il s'essaya longtemps à ces manœuvres de prise de contrôle, mais le garçon résistait de toutes ses forces. La plupart du temps il assimilait cette voix nouvelle à ses propres pensées et même s'il rejetait en bloc tout ce qu'elle lui murmurait, il n'avait plus la tête claire, il croyait devenir fou. Il se figura alors qu'il devait faire preuve de plus de prudence, car il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il brisait l'esprit du garçon de quelle façon cela pourrait se répercuter sur lui ? Il devait guetter une meilleure conjoncture.

L'occasion cruciale se présenta bientôt à lui, un jour important pour le garçon, son dixième anniversaire. Un jour de fragilité émotionnelle, de grands doutes et d'amères introspections. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Il avait là une opportunité unique de prendre sa dessinée en main, même et surtout si cela signifiait qu'il devait en bouleverser celle de l'hôte. Il avait déjà parcouru tant de chemin, depuis qu'il était né ignorant et impuissant dans l'obscurité ! Que pouvait-il l'arrêter à présent qu'il était en parfait éveil ?

Il était quelqu'un et non quelque chose et il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Il était en disgrâce, accablé de ce sort qui était sien par on ne sait quelle fatalité, mais il allait rétablir l'ordre des choses, cela ne faisait aucun doute.


	4. Le changement

**Livre I (Chapitre 4)  
****Le changement**

Tôt le matin du 24 Juin 1991, dans l'allée du 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune garçon adossé à une vieille voiture un morceau de ferraille qui faisait tâche au milieu des véhicules du quartier, qui sans être tous neufs demeuraient tout de même en bon état.

Le jeune Harry James Potter avait bien changé, le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que les derniers mois lui avaient été bénéfiques. Il n'était plus aussi petit et chétif, une meilleure alimentation lui avait permis de prendre rapidement quelques centimètres et de rattraper la croissance de ses copains d'école. Il était mieux habillé, avec des vêtements neufs et à sa taille. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi rebelles, il les gominait à la vieille façon et les dégageaient à l'arrière. Cela lui donnait un air désuet et ne manquait pas de lui attirer des regards étonnés ou moqueurs, d'autant plus que cette manière de se coiffer révélait davantage sa cicatrice, mais c'était désormais une routine à laquelle il se pliait comme à un rituel. Enfin, le plus important de ses changements physiques était ses lunettes, ou plutôt leur absence. Une opération particulièrement couteuse l'en avait libéré pour de bon. _On ne doit pas avoir de faiblesse_, ne cessait de lui rappeler _l'autre_. Il en avait une de moins à présent.

L'oncle Vernon sortit de la maison en trombe, rejoignit sa voiture d'un pas vif. En s'escrimant à ne jamais rencontrer le regard de Harry, il s'engouffra hargneusement dans l'habitacle en grommelant et se débâtit quelques instants avec la ceinture avant que ses contorsions grotesques ne lui permettent de la boucler correctement. Sans se presser, Harry prit place à l'arrière sur la banquette miteuse. C'était à cause des dépenses qu'on avait faites pour lui que Vernon avait dû se séparer de son ancienne voiture, un modèle dernier cri, une berline de patron. Il s'en remettait difficilement les cernes violacés qui ornait ses yeux et sa mine dépitée témoignaient de sa frustration. Mais il ne disait rien. On ne disait plus rien à Harry.

En ajustant le rétroviseur central, le regard de Vernon rencontra celui de son neveu, il s'en détourna vivement, les bajoues frémissantes. Ce simple contact suffit à le bouleverser, et comme s'il se rendait soudain compte qu'il était seul avec lui, il se mit à klaxonner rageusement pour faire se hâter Pétunia et Dudley.

La voiture se mit difficilement en trombe quelques minutes plus tard, une fois toute la famille à bord. La tante Pétunia suivait l'exemple de son mari et faisait tout pour éviter le contact de Harry, Dudley quant à lui s'était retranché aussi loin que possible de son cousin et sa main potelé qui malaxait son genou ainsi que son teint maladif laissaient penser qu'il était angoissé.

Joyeux anniversaire Dudley, tenta maladroitement Harry afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Son cousin ne lui répondit pas, mais ce n'était pas réellement une surprise. Sa voix hésitante, sa sollicitude forcée, semblaient déplacées et le silence gêné qui s'en suivit l'emplit d'un sentiment de lassitude et de tristesse.

Depuis l'accident du placard les choses avaient commencé à changer. Il s'était mis à avoir des absences inexpliquées il lui arrivait de se retrouver quelque part sans avoir le souvenir d'y être allé ou encore qu'on lui fasse endosser des actes dont il était innocent. Au début, il avait pensé être somnambule, mais cela s'était mis à lui arriver le jour aussi. A l'école ou ailleurs, la bande de Dudley ne le martyrisait plus, au contraire, ils le fuyaient désormais comme la peste. D'ailleurs tout le monde l'évitait, pas seulement les grosses brutes, depuis qu'on l'avait suspecté de cet incident dans la cour de récré il aurait soi-disant mis le feu au cartable de Piers Polkiss, un ami de Dudley. L'école ne le punit pas car on n'avait rien retrouvé sur lui qui puisse prouver son implication de plus Piers jurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Harry avait fait _ça_ juste en le regardant, ce qui plaidait largement en sa défaveur et l'affaire fut classée.

Malgré tous les ennuis qu'il avait eus, les Dursley lui avaient donné une chambre, lui avaient acheté des vêtements neufs et avaient dépensés une grosse somme d'argent pour corriger sa vue, sans qu'il n'ait rien à demander. Cela étant, il ne se sentait pas moins étranger parmi eux. Ces gestes de générosité ne signifiait pas qu'il faisait enfin partie de la famille comme il l'avait espéré au début, ils s'accompagnaient au contraire d'un rejet total. Harry en était venu à regretter le temps où il dormait encore dans le placard…

_Pathétique_ ! le cri de fureur fusa. _J'aurais dû te laisser dans ton agonie._

Je n'ai rien dit, murmura Harry dans un sursaut, en guise de réédition.

Dit-lui merci, réclama la tante Pétunia à son fils, croyant visiblement que Harry s'adressait à eux. Elle avait la voix tendue et les traits fatigués. Remercie-le qu'on en finisse !

Merci, grommela Dudley sans pour autant le regarder et avec ce ton à la fois craintif et rebelle avec lequel il s'adressait à lui désormais.

_Ils te craignent, n'est-ce pas grisant ?_

_Non_, pensa Harry, _ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais juste…_

_Être aimé ? _L'interrompit l'autre avec dégout.

Comme Harry n'avait ni famille ni ami auquel se confier, cette conscience intransigeante qui l'habitait était pour ainsi dire son seul confident. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point cela était anormal et inquiétant de charrier avec soi une entité indépendante. Il avait vécu à l'écart, coexistant avec une famille sans pour autant en faire partie et fréquentant des enfants de son âge sans réellement interagir avec eux cet isolement avait fait de lui un jeune garçon limité. Ses carences l'empêchaient de prendre la pleine mesure de la situation unique dans laquelle il était piégé, même si son intelligence instinctive l'avisait que cette cohabitation était tout sauf bénéfique, il était trop désemparé, trop esseulé pour extérioriser son problème et surtout trop enfermé désormais dans cette nouvelle dynamique qu'il entretenait avec _l'autre : _cet autre qui symbolisait à la fois le sauveur et le persécuteur.

Cependant, il se débattait encore, parfois sans en avoir conscience, afin de conserver son intégrité mentale. De cette lutte intérieure ne pouvait résulter que deux choses folie ou fusion. Mais il ne pouvait le deviner et il luttait et se pliait tour à tour, piégé qu'il était dans cette condition unique qui est sienne.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à leur destination : un parc d'attraction bondé de monde. Le lieu avait cette atmosphère effervescente et bruyante qu'ont typiquement les foires de jeux. Harry s'absorba un moment dans la contemplation de cette foule disparate, de cette myriade de scènes de vie ordinaire, avec curiosité. Un sourire inconscient de dessina sur ses lèvres près des manèges une petite fille blonde perchée sur les épaules de son père tentait de s'accrocher tandis que ce dernier faisait mine d'être un avion. Elle hurlait d'une frayeur mêlée de joie et ce son strident eut un écho profond en lui, pas tout à fait comme dans un souvenir, mais plutôt comme dans un rêve oublié, un mauvais rêve.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'effaça, il eut un léger tournis. Le vacarme autour de lui semblait s'étouffer, s'embrouiller, tandis qu'un éclair de douleur traversa sa cicatrice. Par précaution il se laissa choir sur le sol il lui était déjà arrivé de tomber dans les pommes lorsque sa tête lui faisait mal comme ça et il ne voulait pas se blesser cette fois-ci.

Entre ses mains moites désormais, il compressait une cicatrice palpitante et comme chauffée à blanc. La douleur devint insoutenable, il sombra.

Il était dans une cour sinistre aux murs nus, il observait une fille blonde qui jouait avec son yoyo. Il s'approcha furtivement, il aimait bien prendre les autres enfants par surprise et voir cette lueur dans leurs yeux lorsqu'il apparaissait devant eux sans qu'ils s'y attendent. Cette lueur de pure terreur était grisante.

Contente de partir ? demanda-t-il, une fois suffisamment proche pour obtenir l'effet recherché.

Comme attendu la petite fille sursauta. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, en veillant à cacher son jouet derrière son dos. Elle avait désormais le regard courroucé et le corps raidi.

C'est aujourd'hui que tes nouveaux parents viennent te chercher, non ? demanda-t-il encore dans une question de pure rhétorique il savait bien que c'était le cas.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, occupée qu'elle était à tenter de repérer un adulte auprès duquel trouver refuge. Cissy était futée, elle était aussi probablement la seule à ne pas le craindre comme il aimait être craint. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder à changer.

Répond-moi !

Oui ! cracha-t-elle avec défi. Je pars aujourd'hui et pour de bon.

Il sourit, content de lui avoir délié la langue.

Je ne serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi…

Tu dis ça parce que personne ne veut de toi ! éclata-t-elle revancharde. Tu resteras ici toute ta vie, tu es trop méchant, personne ne voudra te prendre. Moi je vais avoir des parents qui ont une grande maison et une auto et une pièce remplie de poupées et de jouets rien que pour moi !

Cissy rayonnait, essoufflée mais ravie de sa contre-attaque.

Ce n'est pas bien de se vanter, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire ; il savourait ce moment, s'en délectait. De mauvaises choses arrivent aux vantards. Par exemple, il se peut que leurs nouveaux parents fassent un accident avec leur belle auto, ces engins sont plus dangereux que l'on croit…

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'offusqua-t-elle, prête à une nouvelle répartie, mais elle fut interrompue.

La directrice et l'infirmière venaient dans leur direction le visage blême, la mine catastrophée. Au même moment des sirènes de secours se firent entendre au loin.

Ne t'inquiète pas, nargua-t-il, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont mourir, les secours ne sont pas loin. Mais il est clair qu'ils ne voudront plus de toi après ça, tu portes malheur ils ont fait un horrible accident en venant te chercher. J'ai vu toute la scène, j'étais là à attendre qu'ils arrivent.

C'est faux ! tressaillit-elle, une larme de rage perlait à la commissure de ses paupières. Tu n'es qu'un horrible menteur.

Il ne mentait pas et comme pour parachever son œuvre ce fut le moment que choisit l'infirmière pour s'exclamer :

Oh, ma petite malheureuse ! C'est horrible… horrible ce qui arrive ! Si proche de s'en aller ! Oh … ! Elle parvint à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras potelé.

Cissy tenta de la repousser tant bien que mal.

C'est lui, disait-elle, hoquetant et pleurant, c'est lui qui l'a fait !

Allons, allons, ne l'accablez pas comme ça, intervint Mrs Cole, la directrice. Venez avec nous mon petit. Elle attrapa sèchement le bras d'une Cissy désormais hystérique et jeta un œil suspicieux et peu amène sur lui : rentrez aussi, Tom !

Tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient vers le bâtiment, il se pencha et attrapa le yoyo que Cissy avait laissé tomber par terre. C'était son trophée. Ça n'avait pas été facile de faire ce qu'il avait fait ce n'était pas comme faire se déplacer quelques petits objets, cela demandait plus de concentration, plus de volonté. Mais la pensée de cette victoire contre Cissy lui avait donné des ressources. Il s'était levé tôt, avait attendu patiemment derrière les grilles du portail. Il avait appris les mécanismes de base des automobiles. Et lorsque Mr et Mme Thomson tournèrent à l'angle de la rue, il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour que le véhicule accélère au lieu de freiner.

Il était plus fort que ce qu'il pensait et il savait à présent comment faire du mal à ceux qu'il n'aimait pas.

Fiston… fiston ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Une odeur de terre et d'herbe roussi lui vint aux narines. Il sursauta en reprenant conscience et battit des pieds pour s'éloigner de l'homme qui le surplombait.

Où sont tes parents fiston ?

Instinctivement Harry chercha les Dursley autour de lui, mais la voiture était garée et vide et il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux nulle part à proximité. Ils l'avaient abandonné sur le parking. Il se releva, chancelant.

Je vais bien, mentit-il, et mes parents sont juste-là.

Il désigna un couple au hasard. L'étranger ne se fit pas prier, soulagé de le quitter sans devoir s'impliquer davantage.

Près des manèges, la petite fille et son père s'offraient de la barbe à papa à présent. Il se demanda combien de temps il était resté inconscient. La vision était encore vivace dans son esprit. Il avait été Tom de nouveau, un garçon d'une autre époque et il avait fait du mal… encore.

Il retourna près de la voiture, toute l'excitation qu'il avait pu ressentir pour cette sortie s'était évaporée désormais. Ses tempes palpitaient, douloureuses et ce parc coloré et joyeux ne pouvait contraster plus sèchement avec son état d'esprit. Il fallait qu'il s'isole. La portière était fermée, comme il s'y attendait. Il s'immobilisa un instant et fixa son reflet dans la vitre. Sous certains angles la ressemblance qu'il avait avec le garçon qui hantait ses rêves était troublante.

_Ouvre cette portière Harry._

Je ne veux pas !

Tom pouvait faire bouger des objets par la seule force de son esprit et Harry grâce à _l'autre_ avait appris récemment à quel point ils étaient semblables.

Je n'aime pas faire ces choses…

_En es-tu certain ? Les gens commencent à nous regarder, tu as attiré leur attention. Et ils regardent notre cicatrice, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça … _

Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas la cacher avec …

_Non ! _Siffla l'autre furieux_. Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu porteras cette cicatrice comme un étendard, avec fierté. _

Harry grimaça, l'autre le connaissait si bien.

Je n'y arriverai pas ! mentit-il. Je suis fatigué.

_Laisse-moi t'aider ! _Intima l'autre.

Un scénario fut projeté dans l'esprit d'Harry, sans qu'i y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Une vision d'apocalypse l'envahit. Soudain, il faisait nuit. Tout autour de lui, des cris et des plaintes. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants courraient en tous sens. Le parc se faisait attaquer par des individus encagoulés. Dans le ciel un symbole étrange flottait, un crâne avec un serpent en guise de langue. De sa vision périphérique il vit l'un des assaillants l'approcher furtivement il avait un morceau de bois à la main. Harry tressaillit, recula, cherchant la poignée de la portière à tâtons, le cœur battant. Car même s'il savait que tout cela n'était pas réel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir ainsi.

Le bouton de portière sauta avec un cliquetis, sous la pression de sa main la poignée céda.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et referma derrière lui. Dehors il faisait jour à nouveau et aucun homme encagoulé ne cherchait après lui.

Je ne suis pas normal, murmura-il pour lui-même, dépité.

_Non, en effet, tu es exceptionnel. _

Le soleil se couchait lorsque les Dursley revinrent vers le véhicule. Harry dormait sur la banquette arrière. Pétunia et Vernon échangèrent un regard.

J'ai surement oublié de fermer la portière arrière de cette fichue voiture, marmonna Mr Dursley sans grande conviction, car tous deux savaient comment Harry s'y était pris pour rentrer.

Lorsque le moteur rugit, les yeux d'Harry se firent grand ouverts. Pendant un long moment il resta immobile, figé dans cette même posture qu'il avait prise en s'assoupissant. À cet instant, ses grands yeux verts n'avaient plus rien d'enfantin et son expression froide et dure semblait anormale sur un visage si jeune.

Maman…, murmura Dudley la voix chevrotante. Maman !

Chut, répliqua cette dernière, tu vas réveiller…

Madame Dursley s'interrompit, car en se retournant vers son fils, elle avait aperçu Harry et vu son expression. Il s'était redressé sur son siège et fixait sur le conducteur un regard intense et terrible.

Soudain la voiture fit une embardée violente.

Vernon ! hurla Pétunia. Fait attention !

Ce dernier tapa violemment le frein du pied mais ce fut sans résultat.

Il y eut un bruit horrible de tôle froissée et de vitre brisée. Puis tout fut noir et silencieux.


End file.
